Trapped Inside Pandora's Box
by XXSamuraiPrincess26XX
Summary: *Sequel To Silent Comfort* The Princess did not want to bring the baby into the world without Link. But with the way things were going, it looked like she might have to.


**Hello all my dearest friends and readers! After some time and careful planning, I have created the long-awaited sequel to "Silent Comfort"! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight Princess…**

Trapped Inside Pandora's Box

_Three more days and nights had passed, and yet the Hero still hadn't returned to his Princess and unborn child._

_This continued to worry Princess Zelda very much because not only did she have no idea if he was alive, but she was due to have the baby very soon…and the Princess did not want to bring the baby into the world without Link._

_But with the way things were going, it looked like she might have to._

_Yet, she continued to pray that wouldn't be the outcome._

_He had to arrive before Choleea or Sebastian did._

_. . ._

The fire in the fireplace flickered slightly as Zelda once again fought the urge to fall asleep. Even though she was pregnant, she still had to attend the countless meetings and complete the nearly "endless" amount of paperwork that was given to her. In a way, she was thankful for the paperwork, so she could use it as a distraction, but the majority of the time, it didn't work.

Normally, this was no problem for the Princess, but with her missing husband and the baby's arrival quickly approaching, this took her stress to a whole new level. Zelda was also aware that too much stress could cause great harm to the unborn baby, and if she didn't calm herself down each time she felt stressed out, the baby would be born very sick and very weak, or not alive. Thankfully, Zelda was pretty much a master at preventing herself from stressing out, but know she felt like that ability was starting to slip.

With a frustrated and exhausted sigh, Zelda puts the quill back in the inkpot and slowly rises from her chair. After a while, the Princess decided to make a visit to the castle garden. Donning a light purple robe over her maternity dress, the Princess slowly makes her way out of the bedroom and down the stairs (which now took her longer than usual because of her enlarged stomach) and after ten minutes, the Princess entered the garden where she was greeted with the comforting, cool, night air. After sitting down on a nearby bench, Zelda slowly closed her blue eyes and took a deep breath.

_This was the place…_

_This was where she told him…_

. . .

_It was very out of character for Zelda to suddenly call Link into the garden, and fearing the worst, basically dropped everything to go meet her. But when he saw her sitting calmly on a stone bench, he released a sigh of relief as he approached her._

"_Milady, is everything ok? It is very unlike you to suddenly want to meet here in the garden." Link asked after sitting next to her._

_Instead of answering him, the Princess closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Despite being married for a little over a year, Link still had trouble calling her by her name. She kept reminding him that he no longer needed to talk to her so formally as they were no longer strangers, but eventually the Princess realized that his friendly and respectful nature was preventing him from doing so, which caused the Princess too allow him to refer to her however he wanted._

_But they weren't here to talk about her name or title, they were here to talk about something just as important._

"_Link, I am aware that my actions were out of character, but there is something I must tell you."_

_A sudden sense of fear came over the Hero. He was so afraid that something or someone had hurt her, or if she was in danger again._

"_What is it that you wish to tell me?"_

_Zelda slowly sighed before meeting Link's gaze._

"_Link, for the past week, I had been feeling unwell, and after finally seeing a doctor, she told me…"_

_The Princess took Link's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Link, we are going to have a baby."_

_Time seemed to freeze after hearing Zelda's announcement. He knew that a baby was going to enter his life sooner or later, but at the moment, he did not know what to think._

"_Link, please tell me what you are feeling right now." Zelda said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence._

_After a few more moments of intense silence, Link took his free hand and placed it on Zelda's face._

"_Zelda, I admit that I am quite nervous, but I am also quite happy and excited."_

"_Thank goodness…" the Princess thought as they shared a quick, yet passionate kiss._

. . .

Zelda was brought back to reality by the sound of a large, panting dog that was coming from the rose bushes behind her. Slowly looking over her shoulder, the Princess kept her eyes locked on the bush, and after saying a prayer of hope, slowly walks to the rose bush until she was met with a pair of eyes.

A very familiar pair of eyes…

With a tearful smile, the Princess carefully gets on her knees. "Where have you been all this time?"

Immediately after Zelda's question, a black, gray, and white wolf slowly walked out of the bush, and when the wolf reached her, it rested its head on her stomach, which led the Princess to begin stroking its fur.

If one were to see the Princess and the wolf, she would be told to run away, but Zelda was not afraid as it was no ordinary wolf.

This wolf was her Hero and her husband.

Before Zelda could do or say anything else, the feeling of fur vanished and was replaced with the feeling of human skin.

"When we get inside, I promise I will tell you everything."

. . .

As soon as Link and Zelda were inside their bedroom, the Princess quickly received a kiss and an apology.

"My love, I am so sorry for leaving you and our baby for so long. Now let me tell you everything."

After an hour or so, Zelda had learned that when Link had first entered the field after leaving the castle, he was quickly ambushed, but was able to save himself. However, he had sustained quite a bit of cuts and bruises, but it was something he could handle with no problem. But overtime, his injuries increased and quickly became infected, but he was too far from the castle to get medical attention, so he was forced to return to his native village. Once everything was treated, he quickly decided to leave because her had to get back in time for the baby's arrival. But, believe it or not, he eventually gave in to the villagers' complaints and stayed in the village, longer than he intended to.

"There wasn't a moment when I didn't think about you and the baby." Link said while placing one of his hands on Zelda's stomach.

"_I hope Zelda and our baby will forgive me."_ Link thought as he placed his free hand on her face.

"Will you and the baby please forgive me?"

Zelda tearfully smiled and placed one of her own hands on Link's face.

"Of course we will."

. . .

"My love, you are almost there, just please take deep breaths." Link whispered as he held Zelda's hand.

Just one night after Link's return, Zelda had gone into labor, and instead of waiting outside the room like he was supposed to, remained at his wife's side, trying to calm her down the best he could as the doctor kept an eye out for the baby.

With each scream that escaped Zelda's mouth, Link could swear that she was telling him that she was in agonizing pain and that she wanted him to try and take it away from her. But, sadly, the only thing he could do was tell her to breathe and that the pain will be over soon.

Once the clock began to strike twelve, Zelda's cries became louder and closer, and just as the Princess thought she couldn't handle anymore pain, forced herself to make one final push, causing the pain to increase and then finally stop.

After taking some exhausted breaths, Zelda sent Link to the doctor so he could check on the baby. As the Princess waited, she continued to take slow deep breaths, and after a few minutes, she saw her husband approaching her with a purple bundle in his hands, and a large smile on his face.

"Link, who is it?" Zelda asked as he sat beside her.

"It's Choleea…" he answered while passing the baby to the Princess.

As soon as Zelda looked at her daughter, it was love at first sight. Choleea had entered the world a perfect combination of both her parents. She had her mother's chestnut brown hair that was highlighted with blonde streaks, pale skin, and her father's piercing blue eyes.

Despite everything that had happened, the Hero and the Princess managed to conceive a beautiful, healthy baby girl.

Now it was time for Link and Zelda to begin the next step in their lives.

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please rate and review!**

**Also check out my poll! (I like to see other people's opinions).**


End file.
